


The Overwatch Halloween Shuffle

by PunishedVarmint



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Desk Sex, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-05-13 21:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19259437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: While everyone is enjoying the annual Overwatch Halloween party, an emboldened Mercy uses her wiles and an extremely skimpy witch costume to seduce anything with a pulse.





	1. A Private Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

It was a dark and cold Halloween night at the Overwatch headquarters. Nearly every member of the international organization had shown up for the annual Halloween bash, and while dressing for the occasion certainly wasn’t mandatory, plenty of men and women had shown up in costume, ready to party away the usual stresses and worries of maintaining order in a chaotic world into the latest hours of the night. Most of the party was concentrated in the common area at the ground floor, where people gathered to socialize and participate in the seasonal festivities, but two notable individuals were conspicuously absent.

 

Several floors above, Mercy sat atop the commander's desk clad head to toe, except for her tiny shorts, in her witch's costume. The shorts lay discarded at the center of the office floor, tossed away carelessly in their frenzied haste to get down to business. Commander Jack Morrison stood firmly planted between her spread legs, the pants of his own costume lowered down to his ankles, as he drove into the moaning Overwatch medic. The flaps of her witch's dress were flipped upward and off to the side, which along with her missing shorts allowed her boss and superior officer complete access to her well-shaven and incredibly moistened pussy. The wet slapping of flesh against flesh filled the office room as they fucked with all the furious passion of two tipsy colleagues on the verge of being discovered in the middle of their scandalous tryst at any moment.

 

Of course, such a discovery would hardly be a surprise to anyone within the Overwatch team. Commander Morrison and Mercy were anything but an exclusive item, rather two adults in their prime who enjoyed the fruits of each other's bodies, and the insatiable libido of the svelte blonde doctor was the organization's worst kept secret. Indeed, by this point there was hardly a single virile male within Overwatch that Mercy hadn't burned through and come back to on several occasions whenever the mood struck her. Yet the doctor did have her favorites, and thus Mercy was in heaven that Halloween night as she was pounded into a blithering, writhing mess by one of the team's most skilled and well-endowed cocks. In her mind, there was no better way to get the night's festivities started.

 

"Yes, yes!" screamed Mercy heedlessly, her legs coiling around Jack's waist and crossing at her ankles, locking him in and encouraging him to go deeper. She tilted her head back, exposing her neck flushed red with heat, and the pointed hat atop her blonde head shifted askew, nearly ready to fall off. "Keep fucking me, you brute!"

 

Jack smiled behind his half-assed Halloween makeup. While the commander was more known by his subordinates as a stern, no-nonsense leader, he still enjoyed participating in the costumed revelry. However, he lacked the talent for the more convincing outfits, and from his poorly placed fuzzy fake eyebrows and scribbled brown makeup, the wolfman costume had initially been a huge dud. Still, Mercy seemed more than eager to indulge in the roleplay as they fucked like bunnies, and so he played along. "You've been a naughty witch, little girl. I'll have to teach you a lesson for trying to cast your vile spells on me."

 

Mercy ceased her moaning long enough to bite her bottom lip, but a deep thrust into her sodden pussy made her squeal aloud. "Oh no! What are you -- ah! -- going to -- mmhm! -- do to me?" she asked amid pleasured gasps.

 

He leaned in closer, his lips brushing against her ear as she panted and moaned into his. "Why, I'm going to fuck your brains out, of course." With a firm grasp on her hips, Jack yanked her forward, shifting her rear even closer to the edge of the desk and allowing himself a better angle of penetration into her deliciously tight pussy. Mercy threw her head back and screamed toward the ceiling, her witch hat finally toppling off to allow her blonde mane to flutter to the rhythm of Jack's thrusts. "What kind of witch dresses like such a slut? I bet you go around entrancing beasts just so they'll pin you down and have their way with your body."

 

"Yes! I want it so bad!" Mercy draped her arms over both of Jack's shoulders, her fingers digging through the shortly trimmed hair at the back of his head. "Bitte!" she begged through her delirious haze, "Give it to me! Fuck me!" Her crisscrossed boots bounced behind his back as Jack rutted into her with furious speed. Mercy leaned back over the desk and stretch herself out with feminine grace, jutting her chest upward. Her bountiful cleavage displayed prominently, both perky breasts straining to break free from the skimpy costume keeping them confined. 

 

Jack nipped at her ear, growling into it as he fully lost himself in their little fantasy. "I'm going to fill your slutty pussy with my cum. I'm going to claim you as my own, and then I'll drag you back to my lair where you'll spend the rest of your days being bred as nothing more than my little fucktoy." The force and pace of his relentless thrusts steadily increased, forcing her thighs to open wider as she bore the brunt of each blissful impact.

 

With her mouth hung open in endless gasping breaths, the young doctor was in no position to resist him. "Take me!" she cried aloud as her lithe body undulated beneath him. Long strands of blonde hair fell across her lovely, pleasure-stricken face as she gazed up at the man plundering her depths, her eyes swimming with lust. "I'll be your pet forever, just don't stop fucking me!" Her legs inched higher up his body, and briefly Mercy hoped that Jack would throw caution to the wind, push her ankles up over her head, and fuck her good and hard into his desk, but the familiar tingle of her oncoming orgasm quickly drove all other thoughts from her mind.

 

Mercy's vision blurred as the mind-numbing ecstasy reached its crescendo toward an explosive orgasm. She continued to moan and scream like the slutty witch he claimed she was, and Mercy loved every second of being fucked sinfully atop her boss's desk. Her legs tightened around him, signaling her oncoming climax, but the swelling cock buried within her slick cunt beat her to it. Making good on his promise, Jack groaned fiercely as he pumped the blonde doctor to the brim with rich, thick cream. Immediately upon feeling his hot cum spraying her inner walls, Mercy's eyes shot wide open and she released a throat-ruining scream that had to have been heard by everyone within the building. Her hips bucked lewdly against Jack's as she rode out her pleasure impaled upon his endlessly spurting cock.

 

As their bodies crashed down from their immense highs, Mercy fell backward onto the desk, scattering papers about as she lay fully splayed for his viewing pleasure. Her chest rose and fell steadily with each labored breath, and Mercy languidly licked her lips seductively as she felt his warm seed sloshing within her innermost depths. Jack slowly pulled himself free from her vice-like pussy, leaving her legs fully spread and draped over the desk's edge with her pussy, now battered raw and red, leaking his overabundant cum onto the clean floor. Mercy looked an absolute mess, so freshly and contently fucked, and she glowed with her flushed skin and coy smile. She giggled up at him, trailing a hand over the tops of her breasts. "You really are an animal, Jack."

 

"Guess so," he said with his own sheepish smile. His cock hung limply between his legs, still dripping with their combined fluids, but the sight of her so delectably offered across his desk caused it to stir and twitch back to life once more. "You ready for round two?"

 

"Mmm, as much as I would love that, Jack, I think we should probably rejoin the others downstairs before they begin to wonder where we've disappeared." She winked slyly at him as she brought herself to sit upright once more. "It wouldn't do for the others to discover the head of medical research is sleeping with their commander."

 

"Sleeping with?" asked Jack with a brief yet respectful chuckle as he pulled up his pants. "Is that what you're calling it?"

 

"Alright," said Mercy with her own devious grin. "A torrid love affair of baseless sex and mind-blowing orgasms."

 

The commander laughed more fully and nodded in agreement. "That sounds more like it to me."

 

"Good." Mercy stood up, elegant as an angel if one were to ignore the obscene sight of her cum-drooling snatch. She stepped toward Jack, swaying her hips wide for emphasis, and pressed herself up against his toned, muscled body. "You know just how to treat a girl right," she said before leaning in and capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. Their lips locked for several long seconds, savoring the taste of each other's flesh and basking in the afterglow of their tryst. Mercy pulled away at last, gazing up longingly into his deep blue eyes. "And how to reduce a girl into a quivering, cummy mess."

 

Jack winked back at her. "Any time, Dr. Ziegler. My office always has an open-door policy." He turned and left, leaving Mercy alone in the empty office. With a long, drawn-out sigh, Mercy seated herself back onto the desk where just moments ago she was screaming like a whore. With eyes closed and head leaned back, Mercy spent several minutes recalling their passionate lovemaking as she idly fingered her sopping pussy. She pushed two slender digits inside and slowly worked them in and out, wagging the fingertips to swirl about the cum her commander had deposited within. Soft moans came from pursed lips as Mercy worked herself back into a heated frenzy, all the better to jump the next hapless man she ran into that night. 

 

Satisfied with her reawakened libido, Mercy pulled her fingers free and slowly cleaned them, her tongue flicking out with cat-like grace to lick each finger like the world's most delicious treat. She hurriedly recovered her black shorts, placed the pointed hat back atop her pretty blonde head, and readjusted the witch's dress so as to less obviously appear as though she had just been fucked in it. With a confident and hungry smile, Mercy strolled out the office and began prowling the corridors of Overwatch headquarters, seeking her next prey.


	2. There's No Replacement for a Good Cigar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

When Mercy came downstairs and re-entered the common area around which the bulk of the Halloween party was being held, she did so as a very disappointed woman. She had hoped to encounter someone, anyone, whom she could jump in the halls to sate her burning desire, but instead made the lonely journey alone. As she leaned against the archway and took in the sights of everyone enjoying themselves in costume, Mercy gnawed on her bottom lip and not-so-subtlety squeezed her thighs together to help relief the itch between her legs. A large stain had formed at the crotch of her extremely tiny shorts that, if not for the long flaps of her dress, would have been obvious to anyone looking in her direction.

 

As she stood there wiggling her hips nonchalantly, Mercy surveyed the room for the next potential target of her Halloween marathon. Reinhardt and Torbjorn were both taking turns bobbing for apples, surrounding by a crowd of lower-ranking agents cheering them on. The two men, known for anything but their grace, went after the apples voraciously without the slightest bit of finesse, but each failure only made Reinhardt puff up his chest more, give a rousing speech with booming laughter to hype up his next attempt, and generally showing off for the junior agents. His innocent bravado made Mercy laugh, and she made a mental note to try running into him alone later in the night.

 

Commander Morrison had already rejoined the others by now and was conversing casually with Ana Amari by the punch bowl. He gave a polite nod from across the room when they made eye contact, which Mercy returned by with running her tongue over her ruby red lips and mischievously flipping aside the front of her dress to briefly flash her soaked crotch. Jack's face immediately flushed red and his gaze lowered to the ground, obviously not willing to be so publicly flagrant about their personal affairs as she, but Mercy delighted in making him squirm, even found it a tad adorable. Speaking of which, she also spied the irrepressible youngster Lena, known as Tracer, talking a mile a minute at a coworker nearby. Tracer always had far more energy than she knew what to do with, and Mercy often found herself mentally exhausted after dealing with her unstoppable pep, but in a good way. The organization could always use more enthusiasm.

 

That left Reyes, Genji, and McCree, none of whom Mercy saw among the crowd. That was hardly a surprise as the trio had established themselves as Overwatch's resident loners, and so she didn't expect to find them mingling so readily with the others. However, while both Genji and Reyes were more aggressive in their choices to brood apart from the others, McCree always stood out as someone who didn't necessarily mind spending time with the others but rather just had his own way of doing things. It took some effort, but Mercy eventually spotted the rugged American standing outside on the patio, gazing into the night with his back to the party. The wall he was leaning against obscured most of his body through the sliding glass door, the better to hide himself and prevent any unwelcome interruptions, but with a devious smile Mercy sought to do just that.

 

The lone gunslinger didn't flinch at the crisp sound of the sliding door announcing her arrival, nor did he even seem to acknowledge Mercy's presence as stepped out into the cold autumn night. She gently closed the door behind her and glanced up at McCree's steely gaze, still focused far into the distance across the Overwatch grounds. Undeterred, Mercy walked toward the waist-high railing surrounding the small patio then turned to lean back against it as she faced her only company. "It's quite chilly out here."

 

"Sure is," replied McCree coolly. Mercy noted with amusement that rather than his typical cigar, the thin white stick of a lollipop jutted out between his lips, and he moved it about with all the typical cowboy swagger as if smoking the real thing. After a lengthy silence, his eyes finally flitted over toward the blonde doctor, and Mercy was quite pleased to see his gaze immediately fall down to take in her scantily-clad body. "Thought you'd be used to the cold, being from the mountains and all."

 

Mercy smiled, glad to finally have him talking. "Not all of Switzerland is in the mountains, you know." She leaned further against the railing, making sure to arch her back just enough to push out her tantalizing cleavage toward McCree. "Of course, being from the southwest, I thought you'd be the one most adverse to the cold."

 

He shrugged. "Not really. It gets pretty chilly in the desert on nights like these."

 

Another brief bout of silence, and this time Mercy took it upon herself to break it. "I like your costume. It's very stylish. Van Helsing, I presume?"

 

McCree nodded. "Right you are, doc. Can't say it's terribly original." Despite McCree's objections, what his costume lacked in so-called originality it certainly made up for in authenticity. A bandolier of silver bullets lined his torso and an old-fashioned crossbow, which Mercy had no doubt was fully functional, was slung over his shoulder. Still, every part of the costume appealed to McCree's carefully constructed cowboy aesthetic, which always managed to work for him, and it certainly got Mercy's engine revving. "I’ve got to admit, you're not looking too bad yourself."

 

"Oh? You like it?" asked Mercy. She pulled away from the railing and did a twirl in-place to show off the entirely of her witch's costume. Her gloved hands run down her sides to smooth out the tall stockings which came up nearly to her upper thighs. "Jack think it's rather skimpy," she said coyly.

 

"It is," said McCree in agreement, his voice steady.

 

"So you agree?" Mercy asked with a smile and a playful glint in her eyes. "Do you think it shows off my body too much?"

 

"It does," he said. "But seeing as how you've got a mighty fine one, can't rightly say that's a bad thing."

 

"I see." Mercy took slow, measured steps toward him, her large crooked hat bouncing with each step. "So you like looking at my body?"

 

The first signs of McCree's tough exterior cracking came with a faint lopsided smile, lollipop still sitting at the corner of his lips. "I think any red-blooded man would be a liar if he said no. And a fool."

 

"And what about you?" said Mercy, continuing with her pointed questions. She was closer now, close enough for her warm breath to tickle his shaggy beard. A dainty hand reached up to gently caress his covered jawline, then a little higher for a single fingertip to fall upon his lips. But quickly and without warning, those fingers grabbed the lollipop and pulled it free from his mouth. With a wicked smile, Mercy brought it to her own mouth and slowly, teasingly stuck her tongue out to lap at the polished, round candy. Strawberry, her favorite.

 

McCree kept his eyes on her, watching that pink tongue dance across the sucker coated in his own saliva. Her pert little mouth opened wide, those full red lips parted delectably, as she continued to lick it sensually. The implication certainly wasn't lost on the Blackwatch operative, who remained fixated on her sinful act at the detriment of anything else. Immediately he could feel his pants tightening as Mercy's lewd display had its intended effect upon his rapidly hardening cock. Through it all, her sultry eyes never stopped looking directly into his own, and they met once more when he finally tore away the visual torture and looked directly at her. "Are you going to play with that all day, or are you going to get on your knees for me?"

 

Overjoyed that he finally took the hint, Mercy put the lollipop back to his lips, which he accepted gratefully, as she knelt down to the floor and immediately began working at his large, trademark belt buckle. Admittedly, it was difficult to see exactly what she was doing while having to deal with black leather in the middle of the night, but Mercy's muscle memory and a natural talent for undoing a man's pants saw her through. With his pants now down and around his ankles, Mercy could immediately feel the heat radiating from his stiff manhood beneath the boxer briefs like a beacon in the cold night. So overwhelmed with arousal and unable to control herself, she immediately leaned in and nuzzled her cheek against hard cock outlined through the thin fabric. Her tongue even came out and licked against the cloth, unwilling to spare even the few seconds it would take to lower his underwear.

 

It wasn't until McCree took control of the situation and, by taking a firm hold of her blonde head and knocking her witch hat aside, pushed her away long enough to do the deed himself. His enormous, fully erect cock flopped out from its prison, slapping against Mercy's cheek and causing her to gasp out whorishly. With one hand wrapped around the base, she angled it upward so the mushroom-shaped head pointed directly at her mouth and began servicing it with her tongue as dutifully as she had the shared lollipop. The soft and spongy flesh of his cockhead tasted amazing on her taste buds and soon, unwilling to wait any longer, her entire mouth was wrapped around it as she suckled with the tip of her tongue dancing across the tiny slit.

 

McCree leaned back against the wall and resumed his gaze out toward the distant tree line, but now with the slutty doctor on her knees eagerly sucking away at his cock, and a smile on his lips. The noisy sounds of her slurping filled the night air. Of course, this wasn't the first time McCree had Mercy's mouth around his dick, but it was the first time he'd been able to relax during the blowjob. Being a field operative, he didn't spend much downtime around the base, and their trysts typically only occurred on those rare occasions when they were on assignment together. Which usually meant rushed and sloppy fucking, fully clothed in battle armor with Mercy bent over a table or thrown up against a wall, lest they risk getting caught or, worse, failing a time-sensitive mission. The adrenaline rush was intense, and Mercy being more than willing to drain his balls with her body did wonders to ease any mission jitters, but McCree also saw the value in taking it slow to really enjoy the sensation, like a good cigar.

 

But that only served to remind McCree that having Mercy suck him off in the middle of the Halloween party would be 100 times better with a proper cigar, and once more he silently cursed Overwatch's strict no smoking policy. Suddenly feeling very frustrated, despite the eager doctor slurping away at his tool, McCree glanced downward with disappointment to find Mercy still playing with only the first few inches of his sizeable member. With eyes closed in pure carnal bliss, Mercy seemed entirely content at the moment to savor the tip of his cock, and while her mouth only enveloped nearly half of the shaft, she went at it with a ravenous thirst.

 

However, a loud shout from inside the building broke Mercy's concentration. With her eyes fluttering open and mouth still filled with cock, Mercy's sight drifted through the glass door to watch the bustling party within. At the center of cheering onlookers, Reinhardt towered high above them all, his arms raised triumphantly toward the sky and a bright red apple firmly wedged between his teeth. He beamed with the sort of pride one would have at the birth of their firstborn, and a muffled, indecipherable chant began in his honor. Unable to control herself, Mercy quickly pulled McCree's dick free from her mouth just in time for a bout of cheery laughter to emerge. "Reinhardt caught an apple," she explained.

 

"So what?" asked McCree, glaring down at her with disapproval. "I didn't say you could stop."

 

Mercy pouted innocently, and stuck her tongue out to give the tip a quick lick. "You're pretty mean for someone getting their dick sucked."

 

His scowled deepened. "Just don't have much patience for someone not willing to finish the job they started."

 

A soft giggle came from Mercy's throat. She clearly was not offended at all by his sudden aggressiveness. After all, she reasoned, no matter how cross he got it wasn't like he was about to end their dirty meeting without cumming down her throat, so she saw little harm in further cajoling him. "Are you always this crass to a girl when she's blowing you?"

 

"Just when I know they can take it." His fingers waved through her blonde locks, tightening against her scalp insistently. "Can you take it?"

 

"Oh yes," she whispered huskily, tongue licking her painted lips. "I most certainly can."

 

Without another word, McCree pulled her in forcefully. Mercy's mouth parted obediently as his cock sank into her moist depths without stopping. Aided by the firm grip on her head, McCree's cockhead pushed all the way past her tongue and lodged against the entrance to her throat. A loud gurgling came from the back of her throat, signaling the impeding penetration, and with another hard push and Mercy's eyes tightly screwed shut at the effort, the throatfucking began. 

 

Mercy's eyes shot open when her widely parted lips met the base of his cock, the bottom lip brushing against his heavy, wrinkled sack. She groaned loudly as McCree held her there with several inches buried down her throat. When finally he thought she had enough, McCree eased up and allowed her to back off just enough for the last few inches to rest against her tongue before once more violently shoving her back down. Mercy squealed as loud as possible, but all that came out were muffled moans. He pushed her down again and again, skullfucking her harshly and without the slightly bit of empathy, and Mercy's eyes rolled upward in absolute pleasure.

 

This continued for several moments with Mercy's arms obediently hanging at her sides as McCree used her mouth and throat for his own pleasure. Of course, Mercy was immensely enjoying the rough session, and a single hand fell between her legs to rub at her covered and absolutely soaked cunt. McCree started grunted loudly as he rapidly sought his own release. His rock-hard cock throbbed with anticipation, twitching uncontrollably against her tongue, and Mercy look up at him with big, pleading eyes like a schoolgirl begging for praise. Instead, what she got was her face once more shoved up against McCree's stomach, the tip of his cock firmly settled as deep as possible, and the first spurt of hot cum down her throat.

 

Mercy screamed and moaned as best she could while the first few tablespoons of his hefty load shot directly into her stomach. As much as she loved the roughness and utter helplessness of being held down and used like a cum receptacle, Mercy desired more than anything to pull free, allowing the cum to gather in her mouth where she could savor its salty richness. Luckily, McCree was more than happy to watch her debase herself further, and his hand fell from the back of her head. Immediately, Mercy eased back to let the tip rest against the roof of her mouth where it pulsed steadily as several long, thick ropes of cum emerged. Her lips formed an airtight seal around his cock as she hummed with joy, pooling the remaining cum against her tongue.

 

When the flow finally ended, Mercy pulled his cock free with a lurid, wet pop. She swirled the generous load about with her tongue, moaning delightfully as the taste sank into every corner of her mouth. McCree watched the scene with fascination, and when her eyes finally opened and their gaze met, Mercy leaned her head back, part her lips wide, and showed off the white spunk mixed with her saliva. Her tongue wiggled lewdly beneath the creamy seed before her mouth once again closed, she made a show of swallowing slowly, and then opened her mouth once more for inspection. Every drop was gone.

 

Afterward, she spent several seconds cleaning the tip of his soft, lipstick-covered dick, lapping up the last traces of his orgasm as they emerged from the slit. Mercy giggled with glee upon seeing the watermarks of where her lips had been, particularly the one all the way down at the root of his cock. "Delicious as always, Jesse."

 

"Glad to be of service, ma'am," he said with a courteous tip of his hat. "Of course, I should be thanking you. That sure hit the spot."

 

Mercy rose back onto her feet as McCree pulled his pants back up and got himself in order. "More refreshing than a tall glass, I bet?" she joked.

 

He chuckled in response. "Don't reckon I've ever been in a saloon offering that kind of satisfaction, so I'd say so."

 

"Hmm," she mused quietly. Mercy leaned into McCree, placing a gloved hand against his chest and once more getting as close as when she snatched away his sugary treat. "I'm assuming that means you'll end your lonely vigil out here and go rejoin the others."

 

McCree smirked, the rugged hairs of his beard pulling tight against the skin. "Was that your plan all along? Cool me off enough to stop sulking and enjoy the party?"

 

Mercy shrugged coyly, her eyes bright with mirth and lips pursed into a tight smirk of her own. "I have my reasons. Of course, I never turn down the opportunity to taste my favorite cowboy." Her expression softened a bit, turning from the red-hot lover she was just moments ago to the close friend and colleague. "But of course, as your primary physician, I do advise you to stop clinging to the shadows so much and try bonding with your teammates. Who knows?" she asked, "You might just end up accidentally enjoying yourself."

 

That prompted a long, deep laugh from McCree. "Yeah, I suppose you're right, doc." His hands fell down to his belt buckle, which he once again readjusted with swagger. As the lollipop turned over in his mouth, McCree once more drank in Mercy's lovely face with his eyes, until his gaze fell down to her marred and smeared lipstick. "As for you, you might want to get that taken care of before anyone starts asking you some very personal questions."

 

"Oh yes," said Mercy, her fingertips falling gingerly upon her lips. "Thank you, my dear. You're always looking out for me."

 

"Just being a gentleman, doc." McCree gave her a polite tip of his hat before pushing open the sliding door and sidling back inside.

 

As much as Mercy wanted nothing more to immediately rejoin the party and hunt down her next quarry -- after all her burning womanhood had yet to be satisfied due to her oral diversion -- she knew that the young man was right. And so Mercy hurriedly slipped quietly into the building and ducked quickly into a nearby hallway before anyone could look her way. Just a fast stop at the restroom to reapply her makeup and then Mercy would be free once more to seek satisfaction for her very urgent needs.


	3. Caught Between a Sink and a Hard German

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

Standing before a bathroom mirror as she inspected her work, Mercy smacked her lips together several times to ensure each full curve was coated with newly applied lipstick. She turned her head from side to side and smiled as all evidence of her ravenous dick-sucking was now covered up, although with any luck it wouldn't last an hour before being ruined once more by another man’s flesh. Mercy giggled to herself at such a naughty thought as she slipped the cap back onto her lipstick and dropped it into the purse cleverly disgusted as the "Vitae" spell book strung around her waist. The cute little bag was a stroke of genius on her part, and something she was quite proud of as it both complemented her costume and served a purpose.

 

The young scientist leaned over the sink to get a better look at herself through the mirror, mostly to check that McCree's vicious throatfuck hadn't caused her eyeliner to run. However, when her hips bumped against the ceramic, Mercy was reminded of the absolute mess that had developed in her shorts. She pushed aside her dress to get a better look and frowned at the wet stain that had now spread out of control. She was completely soaked through and through. In fact, she was completely surprised that the material hadn't gotten so heavy with her arousal that it started dripping on the floor, but she figured that wasn't too far from happening. As she ran her middle finger delicately across her slit through the thin material, Mercy knew she had a problem. And then she lightly touched herself a second, third, and fourth time, and before long she lost count.

 

Mercy couldn't take it any longer. She need relief and she needed it right now. With her hips grinding against the washbasin in anticipation, Mercy swiftly yanked the long glove off her right hand, and immediately the bare hand flew beneath her dress and plunged down the front of her shorts. The fingers were immediately drenched in her juices that had gathered due to her extreme arousal, spurred on by sucking McCree's cock moments ago. So hot and ready was she that it was like sticking her hand into a furnace. As fingertips danced across her swollen clit, Mercy chewed lasciviously on her bottom lip and both eyes fluttered toward the back of her head in bliss. Mercy silently promised that she'd only play with herself long enough to quell her burning desires, but knowing her notorious lack of self-control it was far more likely that she'd end up fingering herself to completion right there in the restroom.

 

Not that it mattered. A single self-induced orgasm wasn't going to stop Mercy's night-long prowling for cock, and so without much convincing needed she buried three fingers deep into her sopping pussy with a long, euphoric sigh. It had been too long since she'd been fucked, a little over half an hour since her romp upstairs in the commander's office, which was inexcusably too long ago in her mind. A small part of her now regretted blowing McCree when she should have instead slammed her needy pussy onto his dick, but only slightly. Her tongue wiggled within her mouth, still tasting the faint remnants of his flavor, and Mercy savored it as she masturbated herself furiously. She was close to cumming, so very close, when the sound of the lavatory door flying open made her gasp aloud with a jump, her hand coming out to grip the sink's edge.

 

"Dr. Ziegler! I-I'm sorry," stammered Reinhardt, his face red from embarrassment. "I didn't know this room was occupied."

 

"Oh no, dear. Please don't mind me." Mercy straightened herself up, though the telltale blush around her neck and cheeks were impossible to hide. "I'm just touching myself up a bit. You don't have to leave on account of me."

 

"I see." Reinhardt fully entered the restroom, closing the door behind him. His gaze lingered on Mercy, who gave him a bright and confident smile, which he returned with a shy smile of his own, though it was difficult to ignore the fact that he had just walked in to find the blonde knuckles deep in herself. Remembering the reason for his visit, however, he eventually turned toward the closest urinal and awkwardly ambled past Mercy to reach it. As he unzipped and began his business while staring straight ahead into the tiled wall, Reinhardt could distinctly feel her hungry eyes upon him.

 

Indeed, Mercy was licking her lips and sizing up the towering hunk like a cat stalking its prey. Reinhardt had chosen a very appropriate costume for his enormous, muscled physique: a flannel-clad lumberjack. The German man, several years her elder, look absolutely dashing in his rolled-up sleeves and work boots, but what did it for Mercy was the sight of his giant cock flopping out from the confines of his tight jeans. While a public bathroom was hardly the most ideal location, she decided then and there that she wasn't going to let Reinhardt leave until he fucked her over this sink.

 

When Reinhardt finally zipped up and moved to the sink beside her own to wash his hands, Mercy turned her attention back to the mirror and tried her best to nonchalantly pretend like she wasn't just eyeballing her colleague like a piece of well-hung meat. He quickly dried his hands and, completely oblivious to the sexual tension hanging between them, smiled broadly at her. "Well then, back to it. The night is still so young, and the festivities await!"

 

However, just as he turned to leave, Mercy reached out to lightly brush her ungloved hand, still sticky with her arousal, against his forearm. "Wait, Reinhardt. Before you go, might I ask a favor of you?"

 

Reinhardt stiffened immediately at the contact of their bare skin. He peered down into her eyes, his expression placid yet entirely eager to do anything the young woman asked, as was his chivalric duty, and Mercy knew then and there that she had him. "Of course, my dear. Ask of Reinhardt, and he shall make it happen!"

 

Mercy spun back to face the mirror and bent low over the bowl, angling her entire upper body almost parallel to the floor, and raised her firm ass up toward him. Though caught by surprise, Reinhardt immediately spotted the wetness staining the crotch of her booty shorts, indicating the seriousness of her new position. "Fuck me," she said, almost commandingly, as she looked over her shoulder back at him, a blonde tress of hair falling over one eye to give her plea a smoldering, sexy air. "I need it like you wouldn't believe. Please don't deny me."

 

His eyes remained glued on her tight, offered ass as it wiggled back and forth enticingly. "Oh my. Dr. Ziegler, we shouldn't. It isn't proper!" His voice dropped to a low whisper, "Somebody could walk in at any moment."

 

Mercy would have smiled if she weren't huffing and groaning completely out of control as the mad lust raged through her entire body and clouded her mind. Clearly the big man wasn't offended by the idea entirely, just merely balked at the circumstances. No doubt it went against his knightly code to sexually ravage the blonde beauty in a place as improper as the bathroom, but at least he wasn't entirely against it. And besides, if anyone did walk in, she had half a mind to invite them to join. "I don't care," Mercy grunted in frustration. "I'm going crazy, I can't take it anymore! You wouldn't leave me like this, would you?"

 

That certainly seemed to do the trick. No matter what, Reinhardt simply couldn't leave a damsel in distress, even if it meant having to satisfy her carnal needs himself. Mercy gasped with joy upon hearing his zipper come undone, immediately followed by his large, calloused hands coming to rest upon her hips. It took only a few seconds for him to pull down her shorts, which Mercy quickly kicked away so that she could spread her legs into a wide stance, revealing the steaming hot pussy underneath. Reinhardt's monster cock fell onto the firm cheeks of her ass, and he slapped it upon her backside several times as it hardened to full mast. Without a doubt, thanks to the German's hulking mass and physicality, Reinhardt's manhood was the largest and thickest on the entire Overwatch team. Mercy would know, having fucked nearly all of them.

 

"Hold on, my dear," warned Reinhardt as the wide tip of his spear pressed into her slick lips. "This may hurt." Of course, it always did when he entered her for the first time, and that's exactly what Mercy was counting on. In one steady thrust, his entire cock plowed through her sweltering depths, and Mercy tossed her head back in a loud, wailing shriek. Already her tongue was hanging from her mouth, panting like a bitch as her twitching inner walls spasmed around every inch of meat. He filled her so completely that Mercy could feel each bump, each pulsing vein along his dick. It filled her so completely, stretched her to the absolute breaking point that she knew then and there that no other cock that night could hope to compare. 

 

But right now that didn't matter, and Mercy was too busy cumming her brains out to think of anything else. After waiting so long and having her desire build so high, all it took was a single thrust to trigger a violent climax. Mercy thrashed over the sink as she rode out her orgasm, still fully impaled upon his iron cock. Every inch of her body quivered uncontrollably, and her bountiful ass clenched and rippled as her hips bucked back against his large frame. She moved like a woman possessed, screaming out vulgarities as her stocking-covered legs trembled unsteadily. Her tiny, tapered waist flexed back and forth, and both hands scrabbled across the sink, trying desperately to hold onto anything solid. A lesser man might have also finished under the forceful clenching of her sweet pussy as it tried so hard to milk his cock of its seed, but Reinhardt held fast and waited patiently for the doctor's pleasure to simmer.

 

When finally her powerful orgasm died down, Mercy fell forward over the ceramic bowl, leaving it to support her weight as her entire upper body heaved with laborious breaths. The poor girl was so focused on recovering from her mind-shattering climax that she was caught entirely by surprise when Reinhardt began thrusting in earnest. Her eyes shot wide open and a loud scream fell from her lips as all eleven rock-hard inches relentlessly pumped her petite pussy again and again. Yet despite the dull ache of being so utterly stuffed with cock, Mercy's insatiable appetite wanted more. "Yes! Mehr, bitte! Give it to me, Reinhardt!"

 

"Wie sie möchten, fräulein," Reinhardt replied in their mutual native language. His long fingers hooked around her hips, pressing into the tops of her thighs, as he pulled her insistently onto his cock with each thrust. Mercy clearly loved the gesture and the increased forcefulness as her endless moans reached a higher pitch. Her breasts squished up against the sink as she hunkered down lower and shoved her ass back toward Reinhardt, a silent plea for him to do as he pleased with it. The older man seemed to have taken the hint as he raised one giant palm into the air and brought it down upon a cheek with a thunderous clap that echoed throughout the tiled restroom. Mercy cried out, half in pain and pleasure.

 

All the constant stimulation had the intended effect of pulling Mercy toward another screaming climax. "Schwerer, schwerer!" she cried out. "I want you to break me!" 

 

Reinhardt certainly couldn’t refuse such an impassioned request. Only after ceasing its furious assault upon her rosy buttocks, his hand reached toward her head, batting aside the witch hat, and seized a generous handful of blonde hair. He yanked back, craning her neck to its limit. Mercy found herself staring toward the ceiling, but that didn't stop her from crying her lungs out as his cock fucked her into a sloppy, limp mess. Now held up at both ends, Mercy melted under his dominance like a ragdoll. She felt so owned, so completely taken and made submissive to his powerful body, and Mercy loved every second of it.

 

As his thrusts sped up, becoming more urgent, Reinhardt's firm hold on her hair slackened, and her face came within inches of the mirror’s surface. She gazed into it, soaking in the sight of her own pleasure-stricken face with slack jaw, heavily-lidded eyes, and panting tongue. Reinhardt continued to drill her from behind, his countenance stony and filled with resolve, pushing her forward more and more until her cheek met the mirror’s surface. Mercy's rapid breaths fogged the mirror, her kissable lips pressed into the polished surface and smearing her newly-applied lipstick with each thrust. 

 

Loud grunts from behind told Mercy that he was nearing his end, and she braced herself for the finale. With a battle cry of victory, Reinhardt drove himself to the hilt within Mercy's inexplicably tight cunt and began firing his hot load directly against her cervix like a firehose. Another orgasm, not quite as powerful as the last, washed through her supple body, enhanced by the pleasantness of Reinhardt's cum filling her pussy. She sighed contently as its warm glow settled near the pit of her stomach, no doubt soaking into her unprotected womb. Of course she'd have to do something about that later, but for now she relished the unmatched bliss of being seeded. As Reinhardt's thrusts slowed to a stop, Mercy continued to bounce herself along his shaft, her slick lips clinging tightly to his cock, as she coaxed out every last drop. When finally he pulled out, the overabundance of his spunk began dripping from her battered pussy in thick dollops.

 

"Danke," whispered Mercy hoarsely, absent-mindedly fingering herself in an effort to push as much escaping cum back into her snatch as possible. "I really needed that. You are so good to me, Reinhardt."

 

"Anything for you, Dr. Zeigler." The big man wiped the sweat from his brow and looked dangerously close to topple over from exhaustion. Mercy always found it incredibly sexy that she had such an effect on Reinhardt, who always seemed an unstoppable force both on duty and off, and she was incredibly grateful that he always put everything he had into making her happy. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

 

Mercy had half a mind to ask him to fuck her ass next, as that would have been the perfect cherry at the top of their vigorous session, but she was far too exhausted to endure such a thing and needed time to re-energize and cool down before going at it again. Besides, as much as she would have liked to keep Reinhardt and his magnificent cock for the rest of the night all to herself, she didn't want to keep the gentle old soul from enjoying the rest of the party. "As much as I would love that, no. I don't want to hold you any longer."

 

"If you're sure then," replied Reinhardt as he zipped himself up. He shot one last lingering glance at her spread, cream-glazed lips and the dainty fingers once more buried between them. "No doubt the party suffers from my absence!"

 

"Don't wait up for me," she said quietly as he departed. Mercy brought the fingers to her mouth and slowly sucked them clean, savoring the taste of Reinhardt's strong seed. Once she finally had the energy to move about, she regathered her clothing and began reassembling her costume, which was becoming a common theme she thought with a proud smirk. Unfortunately, as she noticed both the smeared lipstick across the mirror and the puddle of cum on the floor, Mercy had a lot more work to do before the evidence of her indiscretions were eliminated this time. Still, it was more than worth it, and as she gathered several handfuls of toilet paper and wetted them in the sink, Mercy's mind was already going down the checklist of who she might seduce next.


	4. A Quick Fix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

By the time Mercy had fixed up her appearance and carefully poked her head out the bathroom door, she looked none the worse for wear. Her well-coifed blonde locks were once more arrayed perfectly beneath her crooked witch hat, and a fresh application of shiny enticing gloss coated her plump lips, a perfect match to the color she had left on McCree earlier. In fact, Mercy looked better put together than when she had first arrived at the party, and none would suspect she had spent the last hour getting fucked around the headquarters like a seasoned whore.

 

With furtive glances up and down the hall, Mercy made sure the coast was clear before she stepped fully out of the bathroom with a coy giggle. Her wet womanhood still tingled pleasantly from the furious pounding she had received from Reinhardt just moments ago, and when she wiggled her hips ever so slightly she could feel his thick creamy load soaking into her black lace panties. The mere thought of walking around the Overwatch building with her coworker’s seed dripping from her pussy drove Mercy wild and made her cheeks blush. Already she knew that she’d have to find a new accomplice soon to quell her swelling heat, but for now she was happy to carry a reminder of her slutty deeds hidden from everyone by only the thin material of her black booty shorts, which were also likely to show a faint wet spot all too soon.

 

However, Mercy was snapped out of her sinful daydream by the sound of footsteps running down the hall toward her, but when she turned to face the commotion she found nothing there. Her brow winkled in confusion, and the same sound of footsteps immediately retreating behind her made Mercy snap swiftly toward the other end of the hall. Still she saw nothing. “Hello? Is anybody there?” she called out more meekly than she would have liked. Mercy was never one for superstition, but such an odd occurrence on Halloween night certainly raised questions. But she was a woman of science after all, and everything had an explanation.

 

As Mercy hurried to the end of the hallway, she heard the footsteps retreating from around the corner. Mercy rounded it just in time to see the door leading into the staff lounge snap shut. With the party happening on the other side of the compound, Mercy knew the lounge had to be empty. Well now formerly empty, but someone obviously wanted her attention and Mercy wasn’t going to leave without satisfying her curiosity. As she warily approached the door and placed a gloved hand on the handle, she heard a familiar giggle behind the door.

 

As the door creaked open, she carefully peered inside to find the lounge completely dark save for the light of the full moon that shone through large glass windows. Even still, Mercy saw no sight of anyone as her eyes struggled to adjust. She crept along the wall, reaching out and groping blindly for the light switch. “I know you’re in here. Come on out,” she announced.

 

The sudden flurry of footsteps from behind alerted Mercy to her intruder even before the bold pair of hands fell upon her body, gliding across her soft curves and especially lingering at her bare upper thighs. Mercy felt a gentle breath upon the nape of her neck, which made her shiver in the dark, followed by another soft chuckle and a sultry whisper into her ear. “Oh I think you’ve been doing enough coming tonight for the both of us, love.”

 

“Miss Oxton! I should have known it was you. What are you doing prowling about?” Try as she might to be stern with the new cadet, Mercy couldn’t help but squirm ever so slightly beneath the young Brit’s touch as she aggressively fondled the blonde doctor’s body.

  
“Sorry to say I got a bit bored with the party. Too much standing around for my taste, so I decided to see what else was going on around here. You know how it is.” Tracer leaned in and pressed her nose against Mercy’s neck, sniffing her perfume and the faint scent of a well-earned sweat, almost as if she had just finished a full-body workout. “Imagine my surprise when I spotted McCree sulking outside, but that was nothing compared to my surprise when I got closer and realized he wasn’t alone.”

 

“That was private!” Mercy tried her best to scold the bold cadet, but instead she let out a soft whimper as a hand came up to paw at her generous breasts through the fabric of her costume.

 

“Didn’t seem so private to me with everyone else just on the other side of that window. So I thought to myself maybe the good doc wanted to be caught. Well mission accomplished, I say!” Tracer pressed her slender body up against Mercy’s back. “Gotta admit I might have let my hands wander into my knickers a bit as I watched the show. Can’t really say McCree is my type, but you sure seemed to be having fun. I bet he tasted real yummy, eh?”

 

Mercy’s eyes fluttered shut and her head tilted back slightly as Tracer’s fingers went at her covered nipples. The blonde doctor had gotten herself so hot and bothered in the few short minutes since her tryst with Reinhardt in the bathroom that she was ready to surrender to any relief offered her way, and being reminded of her oral session with McCree brought the memory back so vividly that she could almost taste his cock and cum once more upon her lips. “Yes,” she admitted with bated breath. “I loved it.”

 

“How naughty!” chided Tracer teasingly. “Your little show got my engine revving so much that I couldn’t help but follow you to the lavvy. I was so disappointed when the big guy got to you first.” Mercy gasped aloud as the wet tip of Tracer’s tongue fell upon her neck at the same time a curious hand dipped within the waistband of her underwear. Skilled fingers immediately tickled at her soaked pussy lips, coating themselves in the sticky mixture of her own wetness and the remnants of Reinhardt’s thick cum. “Mm, looks like he left his mark in you.”

 

Mercy didn’t say anything in response, far too busy enjoying the triple attack upon her body in the form of the tongue on her neck, a hand groping her chest, and wettened fingers dancing over her clit. Subconsciously she had begun to rub her thick ass appreciatively back against Tracer’s crotch. She of course knew everything about Overwatch’s newest and youngest cadet’s background and medical profile, including sexual history, but she certainly didn’t expect the young Brit to be so aggressive. Mercy had never before entertained the prospect of a lesbian encounter, but with such a skilled and experienced partner working over her primed and ready body, she was definitely considering it now.

 

“I was listening through the door,” whispered Tracer as she planted soft kisses along Mercy’s slender neck. “I heard you scream as he fucked you like a two-bit floozy. I always respected you as a sophisticated woman, but now I know you’re just a cock-hungry slut.” Mercy gasped at the filthy language coming from the young lady she had thought so sweet and innocent, but the lewd ministrations upon her body made her squirm even more. Tracer nibbled and sucked on an earlobe before continuing, “You like being a dirty whore, don’t you?”

 

“Yes!” cried out the blonde doctor, further debasing herself in front of the fresh recruit. “I love being their whore. I can never get enough.” Mercy groaned as the attacks upon her body continued with her own clothing becoming an increasingly frustrating obstacle. “The rougher the better. I’ve sucked and fucked just about all the men in Overwatch,” she confessed. “They’re all so different, so good. Ohhh, I wish you could try them all.”

 

“Maybe,” said Tracer as she probed between the slick lips of Mercy’s drooling cunt. “Boys aren’t really my bag, but I’ve got to admit you’ve gotten me curious.” Her fingers dipped inside and pressed firmly against the inner walls, pulling a soft moan from Mercy’s lips. “Anything that can leave a girl this mad must not be half bad. But you haven’t been with a proper lady before, have ya?” Tracer’s fingers continued questing with purpose deep inside the shivering doctor until finally Mercy’s eyes shot wide open and a sharp gasp burst from her mouth, telling the spunky cadet that she had found the right spot.

 

Mercy’s hand flung outward wildly, seeking anything to grab onto, before slapping loudly against the nearby wall. She steadied her trembling body as best she could, though Tracer assisted by holding her closely as she continued to assail the hapless woman. Moans and curses flew from Mercy’s lips as her g-spot was attacked relentlessly. Tracer, eager to overwhelm the older blonde and push her past the point of no return, attached her mouth to the pulse point on Mercy’s neck and suckled softly while finger-banging her. The dual stimulation made Mercy’s eyes roll upward in her head. “Ohhh yesss,” she hissed carnally as her other hand mashed her aching breasts together. “Right there, cadet!”

 

Tracer suddenly withdrew from the soiled underwear and spun the good doctor around, and Mercy was barely able to mutter a single utterance of confusion before the first lesbian kiss of her life was forced upon her. Tracer claimed her lips like a true professional, attacking them with a firm softness as her own smaller yet perky bosom pressed against Mercy’s stacked chest. When she pulled back, Mercy looked absolutely dazed. “Why don’t you lay down, love?” asked Tracer with a giggle. “We haven’t got all night.”

 

After being worked into such a heated frenzy, Mercy couldn’t help but nod dumbly as she stumbled backward until the back of her knees hit one of the lounge’s sofas. She immediately sank into its plush cushions, angling herself to lie back across its length, and watched the young Tracer as she hungrily climbed aboard after her. Mercy scooched further down the couch on her back, and Tracer crawled after her on all fours like a predator stalking timid prey. When finally the busty blonde stopped and rested her head against the soft armrest, she watched eagerly as the young brunette loomed over her with hungry eyes aimed at her covered chest. But it wouldn’t remain that way for long, and before Mercy could object Tracer had the top of her witch costume yanked down to expose both pale, jiggling breasts.

 

“I can’t tell you how long I’ve been waiting to get my hands on these lovelies,” exclaimed Tracer as she kneaded Mercy’s soft and supple tits with both hands. The doctor had been gifted with a generous pair, and the horny speedster wasted no time in craning her neck down and capturing a blushing nipple between her lips. A halted gasp of delight was like music to Tracer’s ears. With a spare hand still massaging the other breast, Tracer went to suckling at the stiffening nub. Despite her promiscuity thus far that night, Mercy’s titflesh still tasted fresh and clean with the faint scent of that perfume Tracer had detected earlier.

 

Mercy simply lay back and let the girl do as she pleased, though not without tangling her fingers through the brunette’s short sporty locks and encouraging her on. Those wet lips felt wonderful on Mercy’s breast, providing a soothing cool contrast with the burning heat raging inside her lustful body, but as much as the doctor appreciated the effort it was still maddening beyond belief. Even when the cadet pulled back to trace the tip of her tongue around a cute birthmark just beneath Mercy’s nipple, the blonde squirmed with torment as the aching desire in her loins went unanswered. “P-please!” Mercy begged at last, “I need… I need something more!”

 

Tracer pulled back with a devious smile. “Doesn’t take much to get you going, does it? That’s just fine by me, I was getting a bit hungry myself.” With great enthusiasm, Tracer shuffled further down the blonde’s prone body until she was eye level with her wide, squirming hips. Those troublesome panties were the first to go, finally exposing Mercy’s leaking snatch to the thirsty lesbian. By now Reinhardt’s cum had bubbled up from within to smear a creamy trail of white across the doctor’s pink pussy, which only made Mercy blush from embarrassment. “Well now that’s a delicious sight,” chirped Tracer with a lick of her lips. “Looks like I’ll get to taste two of my teammates at once.” Then, without further ado, she lowered her head down between both creamy thighs.

 

“Ahh! Miss Oxton!” Mercy sang like a songbird as the young girl’s tongue delved between her folds and drew back in one long, deliberately slow caress. A hand immediately returned to the back of Tracer’s head, entangling within her spiky brown hair.

 

The taste of the German knight’s cum upon her tongue sent shivers down Tracer’s spine at the sheer decadence of it all, and she quickly gulped it down before going back for seconds. “Call me Lena in the bedroom, love,” she mumbled between trembling thighs. Tracer swirled her tongue around this time, further mixing the flavors of both Reinhardt and Mercy upon her taste buds, but instead of swallowing it down she dragged the gooey concoction across the good doctor’s hypersensitive clit. She knew it had the intention reaction when Mercy’s thighs tightened around her head and a gasping moan rang out across the lounge.

 

“F-fuck! Lena! My god!” Mercy was in a state of total bliss, her back arched up off the couch as she stared wide-eyed toward the ceiling. The sounds of the thirsty Brit slurping away between her legs echoed in her burning ears, but her own unchecked moans threatened to drown it out. As much as she loved cock, Mercy simply couldn’t believe what the young girl was doing with just her tongue alone. She could feel it curling and wiggling within her pulsing channel, rubbing places that no man could hope to reach with their clumsy thrusts. “Don’t stop! Please don’t stop!”

 

It didn’t take long before Tracer had managed to clean out all the leftover cum from Mercy’s wet snatch, leaving only the sweet taste of the blonde herself which she devoured ravenously. By now Tracer’s tongue had taken up permanent residency inside her teammate’s pussy, slipping out on occasion to ensure that her throbbing clit was never neglected for too long, but otherwise delving deeper and deeper on every pass. The velvety inner walls were clenching down around the writhing muscle in mute appreciation, though the naughty witch wasn’t as quiet about how much she loved the tongue action. “Ohh, ohh! I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cum, I’m gonna cuuuuuummm!!”

 

True to her witless blathering, Mercy’s entire body seized up and her mouth fell open in one long keening moan as a rapturous orgasm burst through her body. Both creamy thighs locked down around Tracer’s head, but that didn’t deter the voracious cadet from continuing to eat out her pussy while staring up at Mercy’s pleasure-stricken face. Their eyes met and locked onto each other, and Mercy couldn’t help but blush at such an intimate moment while she was still convulsing from the pleasure wracking her body. A mischievous smile glinted in the young Brit’s gaze as that tongue continued to do sinful things without pause, her throat undulating as she gulped down great mouthfuls of the blonde’s overflowing nectar.

 

When her climax finally started to wind down, Mercy went slack and practically melted into the couch, her head falling back against the armrest, witch hat askew, as she panted through her recovery. Both slender legs loosened around her lover’s head, but Tracer wasn’t willing to pull back just yet. She gave the spent doctor proper aftercare, gently lapping at the tender folds of her pussy and cleaning them of any sticky residue. Truthfully, Tracer simply couldn’t believe how delicious everything about the Swiss beauty tasted, and she wasn’t about to waste this golden opportunity without taking her fill. Only when her own tongue started to feel a bit weak did she plant a soft kiss upon those southern lips before crawling up the blonde’s body and claiming the second pair with her mouth.

 

Mercy jumped ever so slightly at the unexpected affection, but she closed her eyes and reciprocated the kiss all the same. She could taste the flavor of herself upon Tracer’s tongue, which only made their kiss all the more intoxicating for the lusty witch. Both colleagues moaned into each other’s mouths as they made out, their tongues intertwining and hands roaming over the other’s body. While Tracer’s frame was much more petite than her own, Mercy found her curves delightful all the same, particularly her ample hips. They shared a muffled giggle when the blonde reached around and cupped the brunette’s perky ass, a sight that Mercy had only ever enjoyed from afar but now finally had a chance to play with herself. Minutes melted away as they lost themselves in each other’s touch, their bodies shivering as wandering hands grew more and more bold.

 

Yet it was Tracer, the instigator of this whole affair, who finally broke off their kiss and gave a playful lick across Mercy’s nose. “Finally realized what you’ve been missing all this time, eh?”

 

“Y-yeah,” mumbled Mercy, still flustered from the whirlwind of passion. “I, umm… If you want to meet up later…”

 

“Aww, you’re a sweet one. Don’t you worry, we’re definitely going to be doing this again.” Tracer dove in for another quick smooch, but she pulled away just as Mercy was about to really get into it. “Thanks for the top up, love! It’s just what I needed.” And before the doctor could say or do anything to convince her to stay, Tracer disappeared in a burst of static.

 

Left alone and still horny in the lounge, Mercy sighed as a stray hand meandered across her stomach. The spunky cadet may have been a skilled lover, but her inability to stay in one place for too long left much to be desired for a woman with an everlasting appetite. Already Mercy’s fingers were playing at her tingling pussy, trying in vain to mimic what that glorious tongue had done for her. But it was a fruitless endeavor, and in the end Mercy resigned herself to wandering the halls of the Overwatch HQ once more for her next fix, leaving behind a pair of discarded panties that she would no longer need.


End file.
